Ciegamente
by anna202love
Summary: un accidente y ha quedado ciego, una doctora que lo va ayudar [Draco y Hermione] [sin magia]


Todo me daba vueltas, no sentía naa de mi cuerpo, expeto mis manos, que empezaba a moverlas.

algo, entre toda esa confusión se filtraba, una voz, una dulce voz

-señor Malfoy, puede escucharme? Trate de abrir sus ojos, siga mi voz.

de a poco fui tomando conciencia de cada parte de mi cuerpo, dolor, sentia dolor en todo mi ser. Abri los ojos, o por lo menos eso pense, pude gesticular algo

-no puedo abrirlos- mi voz sonaba tan debil, estaba completamente desorientado -¿donde estoy?

-Soy la doctora Granger, esta en un hospital. Ha tenido un accidente, recuera algo.

Una luz vino a mi cabeza, Blaisse rei, Pansy cantaba como una loca, y yo conducia... ebrio.. y luego una gran luz, una luz que vino directo a nosotros, y que nos impacto. Lo ercordaba, recordaba el accidente, como había podido ser tan idiota como para beber, sabiendo que luego tendria que manejar? Pero estaba vivo, de milagro estaba vivo, pero y ellos?

- y mis amigos? donde están ellos?

-lo siento mucho, no los pudimos traer a este hospital, estabamso repletos, pero no se preocupe, están vivos, aun no han reaccionado, pero están bien

suspire por el alivio, si les habria pasado algo, me hubiera odiado tanto

-Señor Malfoy, siente todo su cuerpo?

-si, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, no se porque..

-los tiene abiertos señor malfoy, se ha pegado en la cabeza, y ha sufrido un corte en su nervio óptico, aun no sabemos si es o no operable, pero por el momento su vista no funcionara.

-Que?! estoy ciego? no puede ser, yo no puedo estar ciego, no..

-lo siento mucho señor Malfoy, pero asi es. trate de no alterarse, pues aun hay una posibilidad de que sea operable, y si lo es, sus nervios no ayudaran.

Trate de calmarme, pero la desesperación me invadio, como pudo sucederme a mi, se supone que ibamos a salir a festejar el cumpleaños de Pansy, pero los tres nos emborrachamos y chocamos, y y ahora, estoy ciego, y tal vez no pueda ver por el resto de mi vida, y ésta me dice que me calme. una lágrima de impotencia salio de mis ojos y rodo por mi cara.

-Hoy a la tarde tendra el alta, todos los días ire yo a su casa para controlarlo. Si hay una posibilidad de que sea operable, no tenga la menor duda de que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que eso sea posible.

Cerre los ojos en forma de respuesta, y al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

oO---------Oo

- Muy bien, ya llegamos, lo revisare y luego volvere al hospital. Tome asiento aqui.

Me condujo hasta una silla, me sente e incline mi cabeza hacia atras, para que ella pudiera ver mis ojos desde un mejor ángulo.

- Hable con el Hospital donde sus amigos se encuentran, estan bien, ambos, Pansi Parkinson tiene una brazo roto, pero en uno o ods meses estara como nueva, su compañero, Blaisse Zabini tiene una pierna y un brazo roto, pero al igual que su amiga en un par de emses estara bien. Les pasaron mi numero y me llamaron diciendome que vendrían a visitarlo dentro de una semana.

La doctora se inclino sobre mi cabeza para examinar mis ojos, que hermosos aroma tenia, embriagador.

-Gracias por llamarlos - susurre

-no es nada, sabe., tiene hemrosos ojos, mi hermano tenia los mismo ojos, solo que a él le cambuiaban con el tiempo, ojos color del tiempo, aunque casi siempre los tenía grises

-tenia?

-si, murio hace dos años, en un accidente de auto, su amigo iba al volante y un auto los choco, el conductor venia borracho...

-lo siento mucho, sufrio?

-pues, su amigo iba al volante, y murio en el acto, pero mi hermano estuvo en come tres días y murio. El que los chocó, aun esta vivo, y solo estuvo dos meses en la carcel..

-las cosa de la vida son a veces tan injustas.

-si, pero son asi, y uno no tiene que retroceder..- solto mi cara y apoyo sobre la mesa algo - listo, termine, no hay adelantos, sigue igual, aunque no empeora...

-Señorita Granger..

-Dime Hermione.

-Hermione, es operable..

-Aun no lo se, vendré mañana, si necesita ayuda con algo llameme

-Pues, de hecho necesito algo ahora..

-que?

-es que cuando veia no era muy bueno en la cocina, pero me las arreglaba, pero ahora que no veo, se me hace muy complicado el asunto, podría ayudarme

Ella rió, una hemrosa risa... escuche sus pasos que iban a la cocina, pense que me iba a prepara algo, pero no fue asi

-no piensa venir?

-pero no se como ir

senti el calor de su mano sobre la mía. comenzo a tirar de ella, con mi mano libre iba trantando de tantear lo que había a mi alrededor. Sentí el sillon, la mesa, y la pared. luego entramos en la cocina.

-usted estaba parado al lado del sillón, desde el sillón hasta la cocina hay 8 pasos, muy bien, esta es la cocina, aqui esta el refrigerador, la alacena

.A medida que emncionaba cada cosa hacia que la tocara, que contara los pasos que me separaban de lo que alli habia.

-solo por hoy cocinare yo, pero desde mañana debe comenzar a coinar usted.

-no me trates de usted, si somos casi de la misma edad, no?

-lo siento, es que el ambiente del hospital y todo hace que trate de "usted" a todo el mundo. cuantos años tienes?

-28, y tu?

-26, lo ves, eres mayor que yo, debo llamarte por usted

nuevamente rio, y me contagie de su risa, "debe de ser hermosa" pense para mis adentros

-muy bien, que quieres de comer Draco?- me pregunto, hacviendo incapie en la última palabra.

-pues, lo que haya

senti como abria el refrigerador y me dijo

-pues, mucho no hay, pero hare... Spagettis

-exelente

comimos juntos, cocinaba delicioso, "¿es que esta mujer es perfecta?"

esta es la primera parte, desde luego no va a ser todo como hasta ahora, que draco la ha tratado de mil maravillas, tal vez en el siguiente capitulo haya un poco mas de rudeza..

jeje

besos

anna

porfis, porfis, rewiews..


End file.
